


slow dance with you

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I’m so excited for the grom episode, Love, Lumity, Microfic, Prom, Slow Dancing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Grom night was everything both had hoped.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	slow dance with you

It was a slow dance.

Luz saw how Amity reached for her hand, and took it, and both girls blushed as they began to carefully move to the music.

Grom night was everything both had hoped, and the feelings kept bubbling while their heartbeats sped up.

One foot after the other, the two of them being awe fully close, Amity’s hands around Luz’s waist and her arms around her neck.

They got lost in each other’s eyes, time stood still as it was them against the world, and the music of their slow dance.

Young love.

The kiss came naturally.


End file.
